Nancy
Lee Seung-ri (이승리) Allkpop: MOMOLAND's Nancy Confirms Her Korean Name is No Longer Seungri | birth_name = Nancy Jewel McDonie | birth_date = | birth_place = Daegu, South Korea | occupation = Singer | group_debut = November 10, 2016 November 27, 2016 | years = 2016–present | height = 162 cm | weight = 46 kg | blood = O | agency = MLD Entertainment | associated = MOMOLAND Sunny Girls Finding Momoland }}Nancy (낸시) is a Korean-American singer under MLD Entertainment. She is the maknae of the girl group MOMOLAND and a former member of the project girl group Sunny Girls. Personal life 'Education' On February 9, 2018, she graduated from Hanlim Multi Art School, majored in the Musical Department.Soompi: Members Of Red Velvet, SF9, MOMOLAND, And More Graduate From Hanlim Multi Art School Career 'Pre-debut' On 2011, she auditioned in Korea's Got Talent as part of the hip-hop group called 'Cutie Pies'. The group reached the semi-finals. She appeared in various TV programs in her teens, such as Mak Irae Rae Show: Just Do It Expedition where she had visited the Philippines and Saipan, along with South Korean actress Kim Yoo-jung.DKpop News: Kim Yoo Jung Enjoys Her First Scuba Diving Experience '2016: ''Finding Momoland and MOMOLAND' In 2016, she became a contestant on Mnet's reality survival show ''Finding Momoland. She finished the competition in second place, thus becoming a member of the girl group MOMOLAND.The Kraze: Finding MOMOLAND The group officially debuted on November 10, 2016 with their first mini album Welcome to Momoland On November 19, 2016, it was announced that she was a member of Inkigayo's project girl group Sunny Girls along with GFRIEND's Eunha, WJSN's Cheng Xiao, OH MY GIRL's YooA and Gugudan's Nayoung.Allkpop: Cheng Xiao, Nayoung, Yooa, Eunha, And Nancy To Come Together For Special 'Inkigayo' Girl Group Project Discography OSTs * "Some Light" (2017) Filmography Reality shows * Korea's Got Talent (tvN, 2011) - contestant * Finding Momoland (Mnet, 2016) - contestant Television * Hangul Train Chipo (EBS, 2010) * I Am The Actor (K-STAR, 2017) * Pops in Seoul (Arirang TV, 2017–2018) - MC Variety shows * Mak Irae Show 2-5 (Tooniverse, 2011–2014) * Nangnam School 2 (Tooniverse, 2014) Web dramas * Thumb LightAllkpop: MOMOLAND's Nancy and former ZE:A member Minwoo Cast In Korea's First Ever Web Music Drama (Naver TV, 2017) Music video appearances * MC Gree - "Dangerous" (2016) * SNUPER - "Stand By Me" (2017) Endorsements * 23years old (2016) * Holika Holika (2018) Trivia * She is good friends with Ji Won of Cherry Bullet.Ji Won via Cherry Bullet's Instagram * She speaks English fluenty, but she said she’s more fluent in Korean. (Pops in Seoul) * Her hobbies are watching movies, singing Disney OSTs, makeup tutorials, nail art and playing Nintendo (with Hyebin). * Her favorite colors are burgundy, pink, and black. * She is the wink fairy of the group because she can wink repeatedly and alternately. * Nancy and JooE share a room. (Celuv TV Interview) * Her favorite foods are foods with cheese and mint chocolate flavor. * She has an older sister named Brenda Lee McDonie who is a cellist. Gallery Momoland Nancy debut photo.png|Debut photo Momoland Nancy Welcome to Momoland.png|''Welcome to Momoland'' Momoland Nancy Wonderful Love photo.png|"Wonderful Love" MOMOLAND Nancy Freeze! promo photo.png|''Freeze!'' MOMOLAND Nancy Great! promo photo.png|''Great!'' MOMOLAND Nancy Fun To The World promo photo.png|Fun to The World MOMOLAND Nancy Show Me photo teaser.png|''Show Me'' MOMOLAND Nancy Chiri Chiri concept photo.png|''Chiri Chiri'' References Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:MOMOLAND Category:Sunny Girls Category:MLD Entertainment Category:Finding Momoland Category:Nancy